Light within the shadows
by xDPucca
Summary: It s an adventura / romance fanfic .The Pair is : Akira   my character   and Deidara.


Akira.

She is Nagato/Pein`s younger sister , being only 18 , and soon after her birth she was given to an adoptive family. When she learnt from her adoptive mother that she wasn`t their real daughter , Akira killed her in an access of rage with the powers of the Rinnegan , but at that time she didn`t know . One year later, her adoptive father was found to be an Amekagure traitor and he was murdered.

Akira lived alone for most of her life. At twelve years old she has already mastered the powers of all six types of met her older brother Pein in Amekagure , their birth village , and it is said that Pein has been working with the Akatsuki ever since then,never really being a only ones she met in the organization were Pein ,Konan and by some accident Deidara , with whom she`d instantly fallen in love.

A/N [ Disclaimer] – Akira is the only character I own, `cause I created her , for crying out loud! I am looking forward to putting on the site a pic with her , so be patient ppl, I gotta school stuff going on . . . I don`t own any other of the characters , it` s just a characters are from Naruto Shippuden , and maybe sine references to the Naruto first series .

**A** first time .

"Attention , everyone , I `d like you to meet someone", the leader called , entering the kitchen where everyone was busy making the breakfast.A few brows raised , because rarely the Leader would come out of his office and talk to them at that , after Konan finished her meal she would bring Pein some food in his office , and she`d bring the plate back too .

"Who is it, un?"Deidara said , still looking in awe at a clay bird he had just made.

"Akira , come in. "Leader said m and Akira stepped in .

From the shock , Hidan dropped some glasses on the ground,and they broke in millions of shiny two Rinnegan users were too alike, including the piercings.[*A/N : I think y`all know how Pein`s Deva Path looks , so I`m not gonna describe him anymore.] So,the immortal Akatsuki ran from the kitchen yelling something like : 'Holy fucking Jashin,what the fuck is with all the clone asses around here ?' . The Akira girl was about Konan`s height. She was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, having her hair inside the neckband. Her hair was definitely the most striking feature she has , except for her eyes. Every bang of her hair was weirdly separated from the others with a black shadow . A few bangs were hanging on her face, having the longest ones framing her face outside the cloak. Her brows were well defined , and she was wearing dark red eyeshadow and lipstick , of a color almost the same as the clouds of Akatsuki. Her nails were died in the same dark red.

To Deidara, she looked serene. He has never thought she`d ever come out of the shadows and work along with all of them. He wondered why did Pein bring her out and introduced her to everyone, but he couldn`t help being grateful he could finally love her every day.

Everyone was looking at the swinging door,except for smiled slowly at Akira,who returned his gave them a harsh look,brcause they all agreed to keep secret the fact that Akira and Deidara met before.

"Akira will be living as a part member , meaning she`ll have the same privileges as the small space our current hideout provides m Akira will be sharing her room with Konan ."Pein said

"Well , that is at least in theory . . . Considering Konan rarely spends her nights in her room . . . al least not alone . . . un."Deidara said .

Pein was about to explode(he was the leader after all) , but Akira , stopped him with a small hand gesture. "Pein, not now . Everyone can see the love fluffs and the chemistry Konan and you telegraph to eachother, so no point in I won`t be staying in my room too long, I`ve already put my eyes on Deidara . . . "Akira said, smiling shyly at the artist .

"Akira , I want you to go with Tobi in a scouting mission."

"Tobi , Pein? That mentally unstable good ?"

"I know you can handle him well `s just a scouting mission , around the borders of Amekagure where my rain doesn`t `ll hardly encounter any enemy,but if you do then let Tobi do the easy and least endangering by the way,in my members`eyes he`s a better candidate for being a full member,so you`d better become more social!

"I`m very social!"

"Not only with Deidara and Sasor! I understand you love Deidara and get alog fine with Sasori because they`re both artists, but Hidan still thinks you`re another `fucked up` body of mine , Kakuzu doesn`t realize your economical skills and Zetsu knows nothing about your gardening skills . And maybe getting drunk with Itachi and Kisame won`t do much harm . . . "Pein smiled. "Dismissed . "

Tobi danced and sung `Dancing in the rain` all the way through in a while he`d try and make Akira sing with him, which had as many chances as Kakuzu getting along friendly with Hidan , Kakuzu not to be paid by someone to be friendly .


End file.
